The Vampire Princess
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Clary Graymark daughter of the current werewolf pack leader, Lucian. Found herself being a hostage by Valentine who in hope trying to get a hold of her mother. Mortal Clary/Vampire Jace
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clary Graymark daughter of the current werewolf pack leader, Lucian. Found herself being a hostage in which Valentine tries to get a hold of her mother. Mortal Clary/Vampire Jace**

**A/N: Okay here is another try of TMI fandom, while my other story 'The Matching' is a success. This story will be a vampire/mortal romance story (this is not and will not be Twilight like). All of the characters that we love in the series are in here. :) I do not and will not own TMI.**

**I just own the plot.**

**Please read and review ^^**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Vampire Princess**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

The arrow flew from her finger tips in a straight line hitting her target with a loud pang. Clary Graymark relaxed her hand with a heavy sigh. The sun over head beaming down over her, telling her it was late afternoon. The arrow had made a dent in the tree. A dead center. Her adopted father would have been proud for yet another success of her training in the art of a bow, aka Archery. She placed another arrow in her bow and took aim once more. Her breathing became lax and her aim stayed steady within a moment she let go of her second arrow, hitting the outer ring of the center.

"Clary, I'm jealous." Her best friend Maia commented on her superb archery skills. She stood next to Clary, practicing. She placed the arrow within her bow. Her arm tremble a bit before letting go. Maia's arrow missed the tree, gliding down on the grass in front of them instead. She let out a sigh.

Clary grinned at her best friend, before reaching another arrow from her back.

"Don't worry, Maia. People has other talents." She let go of her arrow and once more hitting her mark.

Maia snorted. "Why don't you try a moving target this time, Graymark."

It had been a few years since the peace between the vampires and werewolves had held steady. Around twenty years ago, both the werewolves and vampires signed a peace treaty against one another. Sadly, the mortals were fair game and many times vampires stray from their kingdom attacking random mundane villages for prisoners, slaves and blood cows.

Clarissa Graymark was the daughter of the current werewolf clan leader, Lucian Graymark. He was a kind and warm leader, never sway to violence, but often lecture to everyone in the clan about the dangers of vampires, and how horrible they could be.

Clarissa let go of another arrow. The arrow hit its mark for the millionth time this day, and Maia wondered why her friend kept on practicing something she clearly already mastered. She should be working on her sword's play then, that was one of her best friend weakness. Blades.

The clouds darkened and Clary lowered her bow.

There were howls all around them following by the call of a horn warning everyone in the camp that danger awaits.

Clary ears twitched, she heard branches break around them rapidity, as about a dozen vampires came out into the sun, all wearing long cloaks hiding their skin and faces, but she knew that they were here.

Maia frozen, holding her bow trembling in fear.

Facing the dozen vampires; "What have brought you here, blood-suckers?" Clary snarled at them and a few of them hisses at her. Maia hide behind her.

One vampire came forward, and he was chucking,

"You mutts have something of mine, girl." His fangs glimmered in the sunrays and she wondered how the cloak blocked out all sunlight.

They must be desperate into traveling to them at daylight.

"This breaches the Treaty. I suggest you turn back and run. I spare your lives."

The same vampire laughed even louder in a roar.

"Like you're strong enough to stop us." Noting Maia.

The other vampires advances toward them and Clary shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright your life" and with that she placed her arrow within her bow in an alarming speed and let go of her arrow before she done the same a moment later. The first arrow pierced into vampire's head, making him drop and her second pierced through the neck of another.

Each vampire fell right on her boot when Clary turned to her trembling friend.

"Go to the leader now and inform him what happened. I will stay here and hold them back." Clary ordered her and Maia was about to make a move to tell her otherwise before Clary disappeared into the shadows.

Maia took off running to the center of the camp.

.

.

.

.

"Damn mutts." Jonathan snarled slitting one werewolf throat opened. The place was overcome with them and he wondered why his father had ordered them to come here and retrieve something when it was against the treaty to set foot inside this place. He moved just in time when an arrow missed his head landing against his partner arm. The vampire screeched in pain falling back.

A girl with auburn haired with bright vivid green-eyes stared at him in fiery when he killed off another of her kin. Another arrow went by him and he dodged it once more.

"Leave," The red-haired commanded.

"Not until my fangs sink into your leader's-" an arrow pierced his arm and them everyone ran after her.

"Bitch!"

.

.

.

.

.

Clary never felt any fear when facing down these beasts. She was better and faster, even for a mortal. Her father could easily shifted into a wolf, but unlike any other people in the camp she was the only mortal there with no ability of transforming. When she turned eleven she made herself work hard in archery, fitness and stamina. She wasn't strong as her kin, but she could give a good fight. The vampires that she killed off so far were child's play. She pulled one string of her bow and they go tumbling down as a sack of potatoes.

The vampires were close behind her gaining in speed.

She huffed before placing two arrows onto her bow and faced them. She fired. Both of the arrows picked up with speed and pierced one vampire in his legs, making him fall to the ground with a shriek.

The last vampire was upon her now, raging at her to die.

She aimed her last arrow to his face, all she saw was his red-eyes glow in the sun trying to reach her.

She let go of the string, but there were no scream of pain that followed, instead was his arm punching her into her stomach making her gasp in pain in such close combat. How did she missed? She thought surprised, as she dropped her bow, reaching for her dagger at her belt, swinging it into the vampire's arm.

They were going at it close range for a while before Clary felt herself beginning to tire down. The vampire in front of her didn't look as weary that she felt and with a sharp upper cut, she fell.

.

.

.

.

"You took something of mine, Lucian. Now I take something of yours." Valentine laughed, pulling Clary's hair back making her almost scream in pain. Her arms were bond. Her legs were bond and half of her clothes were ripped from the battle she endure.

"Let her go, Valentine!" Lucian howled to his once friend now enemy.

Valentine paused, glancing at Jocelyn who stood terrified beside Lucian.

He smirked.

"You know what I want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Clary Graymark daughter of the current werewolf pack leader, Lucian. Found herself being a hostage in which Valentine tries to get a hold of her mother. Mortal Clary/Vampire Jace**

**A/N: Yay! Here is the second chapter of Vampire Princess. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. They're encourages me to keep on writing :) I do not and will not own TMI**

**NOTE: I'm using movie Jace eye-color **

**I just own the plot.**

**Please read and review ^^**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Vampire Princess**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

_Valentine paused, glancing at Jocelyn who stood terrified beside Lucian._

_He smirked._

_"You know what I want."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Don't give him what he wants!" Clary screamed through the agonizing pain when Valentine slapped her because of her mouth.

"You monster!" Lucian howled at his rival angry at the way his daughter was being man-handled.

Valentine focused back on Lucian.

"My offers stands for a week. After a week she will become a blood mule to my son." Valentine grinned widely, showing his blood red fangs to them amazed; he pushed the girl toward a vampire with golden blond haired with bright azure eyes that had a tint red within them.

The blond vampire grasped Clary's arms, making her looked up into his waiting eyes before she bit down on his arm hard; releasing her. The blond vampire howled in pain as Clary skipped toward her father hearing the angry roar behind her. She was almost there. Just a few more steps and she be safe. Maria face came in view, and then she let out a bloody scream making Clary turn around just in time to be slammed onto the dirt ground roughly, as Valentine pinned her.

A tip of a sword pressed against Valentine's neck coldly and very sharply. Lucian's eyes blazed angry down at him.

"Let her go, or you die by my sword tonight." He hissed, watching many of Valentine's followers came closer to help their fallen leader. Lucian pressed the blade deeper and they halted in fear. Valentine gagged angry, trashing making Clary gasped even more in pain. She could feel his curses deep down inside her. She had turned the tides of this little game. He either get up and leave her be or die by her father's sword. Valentine didn't move anymore than that. He seemed to be in deep thought before Clary looked to her right to the same vampire that she had dare to bit. She was confused by his actions. He was faster than her. He would surely caught up, but for some unknown reason he kept back. His azure eyes didn't shown any pain but only pity at her. Something that made her stomach twist in displeasure. She didn't like to be taken pity upon.

He shown no fear for his father.

Not a bit and that was when it hit her. Valentine had something in his sleeve once more...but this stranger his son...he was handsome. He wore his standard vampire military armor which was made in the finest leather due of his high rank. A prince. He has a bow strapped to his back and a dagger strapped to his thigh.

His hair was mid-length that reached his shoulders. It was golden as the sun and Clary found herself daze from it. Was all young vampires this handsome? or was it just him?

Clary became still.

"I don't think this is a good idea my dear friend." Valentine bit out by his sword.

"Why is it not? All you have to do is to leave and you get to live." Lucian respond to the vampire lord's comment.

"Because this will not help you or _her_ in the long run." and with that there was a explosion from a distance and a falling building fell down shaking the ground, filling everywhere with smoke and ash. Lucian coughed rapidity, as well as everyone. Lucian's hold on his sword loosen, and the vampire easy knocked the blade away from him.

He hold onto Clary, forcing her to stand. Her coughs drew everyone's attention.

"D-DAD-cough-cough-" Her eyes watered, as the vampire pulled her away throwing her once more to the blond haired angel. He caught her,

"Take her away!" Valentine ordered.

.

.

.

.

He put a god forsaken spike collar around her neck that was hooked to a chain leash like she was some sort of animal. This made her angry. She was stripped from her weapons and her armor. She was then pushed around to vampire to vampire who had commented on her strangely color-hair.

"She will turn by the end of the week." One vampire commented to another when the vampire prince dragged her into the castle. The castle was located 30 miles from her camp to the coast. She didn't make it easy for the prince to bring her. She spit at one vampire couple who had dare touch her hair and try to cut a piece to sell.

The prince just watched her with a lop-sided smile.

Clary didn't wanted to be treated as an animal, but when she was in this deep of a lion den and around something she really loathed she couldn't help being spiteful. It was in her nature. She missed her friends. She missed her mother and father. She wanted to know if they're alright.

"Mi'lord you should teach your human of its proper place." Hodge; the vampire's king adviser told the vampire prince.

"I don't think it's any of your concern on what to do with her, Adviser." The vampire prince replied coldly to the old man who had paled under his words.

Hodge bowed lowly, panicked.

"Of course mi'lord I don't mean any offense." He stumbled.

"I hope not. It would be a shame if my father lose his adviser so early in the year." Cold azure eyes pierce into Hodge's.

Clary watched the exchange curiously. The vampire prince tugged on the chain softly, to let her know to walk once more. He lead her to several hall ways. The prince was cold, she could tell from what she had seen just a few seconds ago.

When they came to a room, he opened the door. Clary hesitated before walking in, and then the prince closed the door behind him. The room was decorated in royal blue colors. It had just one twin size bed.

He kneed down on one knee, the prince, and she wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to bite her? Was she going to turn now? She paled at such thoughts.

His eyes was gone of the cold sharp ones, when he unhooked the chain and collar from her neck.

"I'm sorry for that, but in my land, your kind have to wear these things in public if your not married to one of my kind." The prince smiled sadly at her and she froze even more to this.

Was he being kind?

or was he taunting her?

The vampire prince kept on talking,

"My name is Jace."


End file.
